Flygon
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=005 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=323 |evofrom=Vibrava |gen=Generation III |species=Mystic Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Dragon |metheight=2.0 m |imheight=6'07" |metweight=82.0 kg |imweight=180.8 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=09 |egg1=Bug |egg2=Dragon |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Flygon (Japanese: フライゴン Furaigon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Natural abilities Flygon can whip up sandstorms to protect itself. Its said that the sandstorms can conceal a Krookodile. Its wings seem to be "singing" when they are flapped. As the only thing that can be heard in a sandstorm is its singing, Flygon is nicknamed "the Desert Spirit" Also, Flygon's eyes are protected from sand by red membranes. Flygon can also learn moves like Sand Tomb and Earthquake. Flygon has the ability Levitate, which makes all Ground-type moves ineffective. Evolution Flygon is the final form of Trapinch, and is the evolved form of Vibrava as of level 45. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Sand Tomb'|35|85|15|Ground|Physical|Clever|3|0}} |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} |Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 1 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 5 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 8 |'Bulldoze'|60|100|20|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 12 |'Sand Tomb'|35|85|15|Ground|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 15 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 19 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 22 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 26 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 29 |'Dragon Tail'|60|90|10|Dragon|Physical|Tough|3|0}} |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 36 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} |[[Uproar]]|90|100|10|Normal|Special|Cute|2|1}} 43 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} 45 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|4|0}} |'Dragon Rush'|100|75|10|Dragon|Physical|Tough|3|0}} |-| Generation V= 4 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 7 |Faint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 10 |'Sand Tomb'|35|85|15|Ground|Physical}} |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special}} |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical}} |'Bulldoze'|60|100|20|Ground|Physical}} |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 29 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 34 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 44 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 45 |'Dragon Tail'|60|90|10|Dragon|Physical}} 49 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special}} 55 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 330 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 330 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 330 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 330 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 330 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 330 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Flygon BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Flygon BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Flygon XY.gif |xysprs = Flygon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Flygon XY.gif |orassprs = Flygon Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Flygon's first appearance was in a flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue? Another Flygon was in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it helped save Jirachi. Drew has a Flygon, and it debuted in Rhapsody in Drew. * Flygon (MS006) * Drew's Flygon * Poké Ride's Flygon Manga It was briefly shown that Wally uses a Flygon that he received from Norman. Trivia * Flygon and Xatu share the same Pokémon species name, the Mystic Pokémon. * According to Ken Sugimori, there has been a potential for Flygon to Mega Evolve since XY but they were unable to complete a design and so it was dropped from consideration. * Flygon was supposed to be named as Salamence but the translators mixed up. Etymology Flygon's name comes from the word "Fly" and "Dragon", reorganizing the word "Dra'gonfly'". Gallery 330Flygon AG anime.png 330Flygon AG anime 2.png 330Flygon XY anime.png flygon4.gif 330Flygon Dream.png 330Flygon Channel.png 330Flygon Pokémon HOME.png Flygon-GO.png FlygonSprite.png ShinyFlygon.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon